


body

by keijiswrld



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Making Love, Purring, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex, bokuaka are in love, i’m quite bad at endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijiswrld/pseuds/keijiswrld
Summary: when bokuto gets back from work, the first thing he hears is the shower running, which is odd, because akaashi usually gets home after him.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	body

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 5 am in a public bathroom sorry it’s sort of bad

when bokuto gets back from work, the first thing he hears is the shower running, which is odd, because akaashi usually gets home after him. 

the second thing is one of those cheesy 50’s love songs that his omega is oh-so obsessed with. they’re sweet, but they are so not bokuto’s style. 

he smiles, shedding himself of his shoes before he walks over to the en-suit door and opens it. a cloud of steam comes at him before he can see anything, and it’s warm in the bathroom. 

he’s still in his clothes and he doesn’t bother walking all the way in, opting instead to stand in the doorway and watch keiji through the shower door.

when they had brought the house, bokuto didn’t really like the bathroom. it was huge, bigger than any two people needed, and bokuto is realizing just now how much he appreciates it, because while the bathroom is huge, everything else in it is the same. even the shower.

it’s one of those fancy things, covered in black tile with iridescent specks of silver, and a square showerhead that’s supposed to soothe your muscles or some shit like that, but bokuto only cares about the door.

it’s glass.

it’s see-through.

and bokuto can definitely see akaashi from here.

akaashi, who’s naked and currently running his hands through his hair, scrubbing away any of the dirt, grime and sweat that had settled there during his shift at work. 

bokuto is half hard and aching from watching his omega, and he knows it’s only going to get worse the longer he stands there.

he watches keiji, and at first he feels like a creeper because he probably hadn’t heard his alpha come in, but when bokuto draws his eyes to the omega’s face, he can see keiji’s lips laced with a tiny smile, one that indicates he knows exactly what bokuto is doing. 

bokuto is beginning to think he planned this.

he takes his time, moving his eyes over keiji’s body. he’s memorized it plenty of times but he’s still completely entranced.  
it’s completely wet, of course, but bokuto wants to be close enough to actually see the tiny water droplets roll over his skin, going down, down, down until they hit his ankles and disappear down the drain with the rest of them.

“are you going to join me?” keiji asks. his voice is slightly muffled because of the barrier of the glass doors and the sound of the water, but it’s all the alpha needs to strip from his clothes before he’s padding over to the shower and opening the door to step in. 

broad hands wrap around keiji’s waist, the touch warm, damp, sparking over his skin. bokuto’s lips hovered by his ear, breath tickling the shell and making keiji shiver, his eyes closing. 

his alpha’s scent was sweet, thick and warm, and it invaded his nose with every inhale, making his teeth sink into his bottom lip, holding back a moan. 

“you were waiting for me?” bokuto breathed into his ear, and keiji swore he felt the words slide down his spine in little electric shocks.

keiji’s fingers curled where his hands had been resting on the tile, his head falling back onto his alpha’s broad shoulder. the hands, rough and calloused, pressed into keiji’s soft, pure flesh, covering the skin. 

“I waited a long time.” there’s tiny, little kisses being left over his jaw and neck. trailing over keiji’s scent gland and over his shoulders and back. 

“sorry, akaashi…” the alpha whines like a kicked puppy, but his hand snakes down keiji’s front and between those beautiful thighs. “let me make it up to you?” 

keiji lets bokuto touch him wherever. he feels huge hands rubbing down his back, up his thighs and dragging over his hips. he bends at koutarou’s will, like he’s being moulded from clay. “i’m sure you will, alpha.” 

they rut against each other, bokuto’s pelvis pushed flush against keiji’s ass until the tip of bokuto’s cock catches on the rim of keiji cunt. keiji keens, his own hips pushing down until his boyfriend is balls deep. 

“omega…” kou rumbles, low and warning. “be patient.” keiji lifts himself up on his tiptoes again, and then drops down hard. bokuto just laughs “brat.” 

pale hands drag across keiji’s torso as the omega’s back arches, scrambling against the wall for something to grab. bokuto takes the time to gather both of keiji’s wrists and hold them high above his head, and with his other hand, he grabs at his boyfriend’s hip. 

keiji is wet. so much so that the hot water from the shower makes a mess of his thighs. the slick leaves shiny little lines that bokuto wants to lick off.  
he takes time savouring the tight, hot cunt. he rakes his eyes repeatedly over akaashi’s back and down his ass. “did i ever tell you you're gorgeous?” keiji groans, head falling onto the wall with a thump. 

a soft, pleasant hum slipped past those soft lips, and bokuto almost cums there, and then. he could feel his knot inflating. 

it mixed beautifully with the deep, soft of the love song keiji is playing.   
the entire scene is so soothing to him, it’s so tranquil it makes bokuto want to take keiji once more. 

instead, his knot pops, and he pushes all the way back in just in time to feel keiji seize around it as he cums.


End file.
